legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Chronoplast
The Chronoplast was the largest of the Time Streaming devices in Nosgoth and the only one that had the ability to transport its users through time and space. Owned and constructed by Time Guardian Moebius, the Chronoplast was hidden within the Oracle's Cave and was encountered as a playable location in Chapter 9 and Chapter 10 of Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver, with the finale - taking place in the main Chronoplast chamber - briefly revisited in Soul Reaver 2 Prologue video. Profile Role The Chronoplast was constructed by Moebius the Time Streamer, the second Guardian of the Pillar of Time. The Chronoplast device consisted of large room with machinery with a large central sphere with four claw like parts hanging from its sides. Once activated, the four cauldron like spheres started to rotate and gained momentum with each switch pulled by Kain. Although not actually seen in Blood Omen, Kain did visit the Mountains where it resided, not in search of the Chronoplast itself, but its owner, Moebius, whose role as Time guardian was unknown to Kain at that time. It was seen for the first time under the use and ownership of a now elder Kain, where it would act as the battle ground for Raziel’s and Kain’s second confrontation. Kain set the controls of the device while he and Raziel battled, and the two eventually used it to travel back in time to the pre-Blood Omen era, thirty years before Kain's quest to slay the Circle of Nine. It is implied that he used it to travel a hundred years after the collapse of the Pillars to encounter Raziel and then to travel back to the Sarafan era on the day that Janos Audron was killed as he told Raziel that he "had to find his own way back into Nosgoth's past". Design and Layout SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle3-Museum-DoorClosed-Material.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle3-Museum-DoorClosed-Spectral.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle3-Museum-DoorOpen-Material.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle3-Museum-DoorOpen-Spectral.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle3-Museum-MoebiusBanner.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle11-Passage-Material.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle11-Passage-Spectral.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Chrono-Clockwork.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle10-Left-Material.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle10-Left-Spectral.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle10-Right-Material.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle10-Right-Spectral.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle10-Clock-Material.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle10-Clock-Spectral.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle10-MoebiusStatue.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle12-Material.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle12-Spectral.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle10-Bottom-Material.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle10-Bottom-Spectral.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle10-Bottom-Spout.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle10-Bottom-Symbol.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle13-Material.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle13-Spectral.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle13-RedBlueYellow-Symbol.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle13-RedBlueYellow-Symbol-Burnt.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle13-RedBlue-Symbol.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle13-Blue-Symbol-Burnt.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle13-RedGreen-Symbol.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle13-Red-Symbol-Burnt.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle14-Corridor-Material.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle14-Corridor-Spectral.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle14-Drop-Material.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle14-Drop-Spectral.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle14-RevivedRoom-Material.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle14-RevivedRoom-Spectral.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle14-RevivedVamp.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle24-Drop-Material.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle24-Drop-Spectral.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle15-EntryDoor.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle15-Material.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle15-Spectral.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle15-Clock-Left.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle15-Clock-Right.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle16-Down-Material.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle16-Down-Spectral.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle16-Top-Material.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle16-Top-Spectral.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle16-Across-Material.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle16-Across-Spectral.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle16-WallFaces.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle17-Down-Material.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle17-Down-Spectral.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle17-Left-Material.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle17-Left-Spectral.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle17-Up-Material.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle17-Up-Spectral.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle17-Right-Material.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle17-Right-Spectral.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle17-SidechamberDown-Material.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle17-SidechamberDown-Spectral.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle17-ShaftDown-Material.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle17-ShaftDown-Spectral.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle20-Passage-Material.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle20-Passage-Spectral.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle20-Landing-Material.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle20-Landing-Spectral.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle18-Oracle20-Grill-Material.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle18-Oracle20-Grill-Spectral.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle18-Up-Material.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle18-Up-Spectral.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle18-Oracle20-Down-Material.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle18-Oracle20-Down-Spectral.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle18-Oracle19-Grill-Material.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle18-Oracle19-Grill-Spectral.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle19-Passage-Material.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle19-Passage-Spectral.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle19-Landing-Material.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle19-Landing-Spectral.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle18-Oracle19-Down-Material.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle18-Oracle19-Down-Spectral.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle18-Walls.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle18-BlockPattern.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle18-FloorPattern.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle18-Door.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle21-Corridor-Material.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle21-Corridor-Spectral.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle21-Down-Material.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle21-Down-Spectral.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle22-WallSymbolsA.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle22-WallSymbolsB.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle22-Door-Initial-Material.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle22-Door-Initial-Spectral.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle22-Door.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle22-MainSymbols.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle22-Left-Mid-Material.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle22-Left-Mid-Spectral.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle22-Left-Top-Material.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle22-Left-Top-Spectral.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle22-Left-Symbols-Material.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle22-Left-Symbols-Spectral.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle22-Left-Symbols-Solution.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle22-Left-Switch.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle22-Mid-Mid-Material.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle22-Mid-Mid-Spectral.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle22-Mid-Top-Material.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle22-Mid-Top-Spectral.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle22-Mid-Symbols-Material.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle22-Mid-Symbols-Solution.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle22-Mid-Symbols-Spectral.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle22-Mid-Switch.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle22-Right-Mid-Material.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle22-Right-Mid-Spectral.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle22-Right-Top-Material.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle22-Right-Top-Spectral.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle22-Right-Symbols-Material.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle22-Right-Symbols-Spectral.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle22-Right-Symbols-Solution.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle22-Door-Final-Material.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle22-Door-Final-Spectral.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle22-Right-Switch.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle21-Last-Material.png SR1-Oracle'sCave-Oracle21-Last-Spectral.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono2-UpperPassage-Material.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono2-UpperPassage-Spectral.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono2-MidPassage-Material.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono2-MidPassage-Spectral.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono2-LowerPassage-Material.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono2-LowerPassage-Spectral.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono2-Bend-Material.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono2-Bend-Spectral.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono2-Chrono14-WingedMural-Thin-Material.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono2-Chrono14-WingedMural-Thin-Spectral.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono2-Chrono14-WingedMural-Wide-Material.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono2-Chrono14-WingedMural-Wide-Spectral.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono3-VisionPortal-Material.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono3-VisionPortal-Spectral.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono4-Bend-Material.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono4-Bend-Spectral.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono5-VisionPortal-Material.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono5-VisionPortal-Spectral.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono6-Bend-Material.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono6-Bend-Spectral.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono7-VisionPortal-Material.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono7-VisionPortal-Spectral.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono8-Bend-Material.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono10-Bend-Material.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono8-Bend-Spectral.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono9-VisionPortal-Material.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono9-VisionPortal-Spectral.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono10-Bend-Spectral.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono11-VisionPortal-Material.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono11-VisionPortal-Spectral.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono12-Bend-Material.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono12-Bend-Spectral.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono13-VisionPortal-Material.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono13-VisionPortal-Spectral.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono14-Bend-Material.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono14-Bend-Spectral.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono15-Mid-Material.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono15-Start-Material.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono15-Start-Spectral.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono15-Mid-Spectral.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono15-Lower-Material.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono15-Lower-Spectral.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono15-Lower-WarpDoor.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono16-Material.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono16-Spectral.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono17-Material.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono17-Spectral.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono18-Door-Material.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono18-Door-Spectral.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono18-Passage-Material.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono18-Passage-Spectral.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono1-A-Material.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono1-A-Spectral.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono1-B-Material.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono1-B-Spectral.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono1-C-Material.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono1-C-Spectral.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono1-D-Material.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono1-D-Spectral.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono1-Down-Material.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono1-Down-Spectral.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono1-Up-Material.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono1-Dial.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono1-Door.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono1-Portal.png SR1-Chronoplast-Chrono1-Up-Spectral.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-000-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-001-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-002-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-003-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-004-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-005-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-006-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-007-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-008-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-009-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-010-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-011-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-012-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-013-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-014-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-015-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-016-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-017-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-018-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-019-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-020-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-021-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-022-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-023-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-024-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-025-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-026-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-027-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-028-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-029-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-030-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-031-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-032-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-033-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-034-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-035-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-036-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-037-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-038-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-039-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-040-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-041-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-042-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-043-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-043a-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-043b-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-043c-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-044-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-045-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-045a-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-046-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-047-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-048-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-049-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-050-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-051-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-052-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-053-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-054-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-055-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-056-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-057-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-058-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-059-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-060-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-061-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-062-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-063-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-064-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-065-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-066-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-067-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-068-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-069-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-070-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-071-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-072-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-073-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-074-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-075-Start.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-076-Stage1.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-077-Stage1.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-078-Stage2.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-079-Stage2.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-080-Stage3.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-081-Stage3.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-082-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-083-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-084-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-085-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-086-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-087-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-088-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-089-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-090-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-091-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-092-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-093-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-094-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-095-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-096-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-097-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-098-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-099-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-100-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-101-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-102-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-103-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-104-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-105-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-106-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-107-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-108-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-109-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-110-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-111-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-112-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-113-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-114-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-115-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-116-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-117-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-118-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-119-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-120-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-121-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-122-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-123-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-124-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-125-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-126-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-127-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-128-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-129-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-130-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-131-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-132-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-133-End.png SR1-Chronoplast-Kain-134-End.png SR2-Prologue-001.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-002.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-003.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-004.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-005.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-006.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-007.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-008.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-009.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-010.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-011.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-012.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-013.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-014.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-015.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-016.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-017.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-018.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-019.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-020.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-021.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-022.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-023.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-024.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-025.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-026.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-027.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-028.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-029.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-030.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-031.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-032.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-033.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-034.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-035.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-036.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-037.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-038.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-039.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-040.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-041.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-042.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-043.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-044.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-045.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-046.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-047.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-048.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-049.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-050.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-051.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-052.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-053.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-054.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-055.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-056.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-057.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-058.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-059.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-060.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-061.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-062.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-063.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-064.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-065.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-066.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-067.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-068.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-069.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-070.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-071.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-072.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-073.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-074.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-075.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-076.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-077.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-078.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-079.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-080.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-081.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-082.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-083.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-084.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-085.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-086.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-087.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-088.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-089.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-090.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-091.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-092.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-093.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-094.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-095.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-096.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-097.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-098.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-099.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-100.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-101.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-102.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-103.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-104.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-105.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-106.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-107.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-108.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-109.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-110.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-111.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-112.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-113.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-114.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-115.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-116.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-117.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-118.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-119.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-120.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-121.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-122.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-123.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-124.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-125.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-126.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-127.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-128.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-129.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-130.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-131.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-132.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-133.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-134.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-135.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-136.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-137.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-138.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-139.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-140.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-141.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-142.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-143.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-144.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-145.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-146.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-147.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-148.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-149.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-150.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-151.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-152.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-153.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-154.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-155.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-156.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-157.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-158.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-159.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-160.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-161.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-162.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-163.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-164.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-165.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-166.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-167.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-168.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-169.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-170.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-171.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-172.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-173.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-174.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-175.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-176.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-177.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-178.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-179.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-180.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-181.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-182.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-183.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-184.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-185.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-186.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-187.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-188.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-189.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-190.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-191.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-192.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-193.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-194.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-195.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-196.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-197.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-198.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-199.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-200.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-201.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-202.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-203.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-204.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-205.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-206.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-207.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-208.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-209.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-210.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-211.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-212.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-213.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-214.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-215.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-216.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-217.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-218.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-219.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-220.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-221.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-222.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-223.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-224.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-225.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-226.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-227.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-228.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-229.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-230.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-231.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-232.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-233.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-234.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-235.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-236.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-237.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-238.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-239.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-240.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-241.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-242.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-243.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-244.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-245.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-246.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-247.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-248.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-249.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-250.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-251.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-252.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-253.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-254.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-255.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-256.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-257.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-258.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-259.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-260.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-261.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-262.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-263.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-264.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-265.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-266.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-267.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-268.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-269.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-270.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-271.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-272.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-273.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-274.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-275.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-276.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-277.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-278.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-279.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-280.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-281.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-282.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-283.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-284.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-285.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-286.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-287.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-288.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-289.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-290.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-291.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-292.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-293.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-294.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-295.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-296.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-297.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-298.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-299.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-300.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-301.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-302.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-303.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-304.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-305.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-306.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-307.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-308.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-309.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-310.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-311.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-312.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-313.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-314.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-315.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-316.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-317.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-318.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-319.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-320.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-321.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-322.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-323.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-324.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-325.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-326.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-327.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-328.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-329.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-330.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-331.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-332.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-333.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-334.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-335.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-336.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-337.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-338.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-339.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-340.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-341.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-342.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-343.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-344.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-345.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-346.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-347.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-348.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-349.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-350.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-351.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-352.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-353.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-354.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-355.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-356.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-357.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-358.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-359.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-360.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-361.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-362.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-363.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-364.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-365.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-366.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-367.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-368.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-369.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-370.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-371.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-372.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-373.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-374.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-375.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-376.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-377.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-378.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-379.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-380.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-381.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-382.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-383.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-384.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-385.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-386.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-387.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-388.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-389.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-390.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-391.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-392.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-393.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-394.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-395.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-396.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-397.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-398.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-399.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-400.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-401.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-402.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-403.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-404.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-405.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-406.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-407.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-408.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-409.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-410.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-411.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-412.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-413.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-414.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-415.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-416.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-417.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-418.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-419.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-420.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-421.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-422.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-423.png|Cutscene: Prologue SR2-Prologue-424.png|Cutscene: Prologue Notes *The title "Chronoplast" is mentioned explicitly in dialogue, however it is referenced in a number of other sources, including stage directions, manuals, official guides, and Bonus materials. The word Chronoplast is the combination of two Greek words, χρόνος (chronos) which means time and the noun πλάστης (plastis) which derives from the verb πλάθω (platho) which means to create, form or shape. * The Chronoplast appears as the location of the final boss battle in Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver. This event was revisited in GlyphX's Soul Reaver 2 opening video, with some minor dialogue edits and more cinematic action. The Chronoplast itself undergoes some major redesigns between the two depictions, though essentially maintaining the same structure; the colour changes and the complexity of the room is notably increased, with a lot more 'dials' added around the outside of the chamber. The symbols on the dials also vary between depictions, as does the activation sequence used by Kain (In SR1, Kain moves 3 dials, moving them all to the extreme right, to point to an infinity sigil; whereas in SR2, The 3 dials activated are in different places in the more complex layout, and the dials are only moved one space each, this time left-right-left, to different runes - with infinity sigils no longer represented on the dials) * In the Original Soul Reaver Storyline, Kain would have originally accepted his fate to die at Raziel's hands during the battle at the Chronoplast, and Raziel would have gained the Shift-at-Will ability through a "partial victory" over Kain. * The Chronoplast Visions depict some aspects of the original Soul Reaver storyline, which are adapted into later games: the final battle between Kain and Raziel at Kain's Mountain Retreat, in which Raziel would strike Kain down and use his soul to create the all-powerful Amplified Reaver (later adapted into Kain and Raziel's battle at Avernus Cathedral in Defiance); Raziel striking down Ariel and using her soul to create the Ariel Reaver in order to defeat Kain (later adapted into Raziel's forging of the Spirit Reaver (Defiance)); and Raziel overlooking Nosgoth from the Pinnacle of the Silenced Cathedral with the Kain Reaver after opening the sounding pipes to destroy the vampires (later adapted into Raziel looking out over Nosgoth from Janos Audron's aerie with the Fire Reaver in Soul Reaver 2). *At the climax of Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver '', Kain claims to have 'stolen into' the Chronoplast centuries earlier (though he doesn't specify exactly when, it could presumably be at any time after the end of [[Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain|''Blood Omen]] until Raziel's return) this is probably how Kain learnt of Ancient Vampire history and prophecy and his own and Raziel's destinies. The'' Legacy of Kain: Defiance Comic'' also suggests this possibility. *There may be some dispute as to which chambers the term "Chronoplast" actually covers. Stage directions in Soul Reaver and Soul Reaver 2 only clearly indicate the final chamber where the boss battle with Kain occurs. However earlier dialogue in Moebius's cauldron chamber references an "elaborate complex" below, which may also relate to the Chronoplast, perhaps indicating that everything beyond that chamber - all of which is decorated very differently from the plain natural stone of the Oracles cave and contains much time-related features and iconography presumably relating to Moebius. Debug listings label the time-related rooms after Moebius's chamber as "Oracle10" to "Oracle22" and Debug menus place these rooms under the Oracle's Cave entries. Only the final set of chambers leading down to the Chronoplast visions are listed under the debug listing as using the "Chrono" code and these are labelled as "Chrono2" to "Chrono18", with "Chrono1" relating to the main final chamber - only two of these are listed in debug menus under boss rooms (chrono1) and anterooms (chrono2). *The final corridors with the chronoplast visions can be notably difficult to negotiate with many repeating features, frequent cutscene breaks and few cues as to position. Arguably adding to this effect, the corridor themselves trace a physically impossible shape, repeatedly twisting back over and over with each section exactly matching the positioning of the last and forming an infinity sigil shaped layout. Possibly the only guide to positioning within the system is spectral Realm morphing, which notably increases through the corridor before dropping to a neutral state at the end. Gallery File:SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Chronoplast-01.png|Bonus material art of the Chronoplast (SR2). File:SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Chronoplast-02.png|Bonus material art of the Chronoplast (SR2). File:SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Chronoplast-03.png|Bonus material art of the Chronoplast (SR2). File:SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Chronoplast-04.png|Bonus material art of the Chronoplast (SR2). File:SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Chronoplast-05.png|Bonus material art of the Chronoplast (SR2). File:SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Chronoplast-06.png|Bonus material art of the Chronoplast (SR2). File:SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Chronoplast-07.png|Bonus material art of the Chronoplast (SR2). File:SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Chronoplast-08.png|Bonus material art of the Chronoplast (SR2). File:SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Chronoplast-09.png|Bonus material art of the Chronoplast (SR2). File:SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Chronoplast-10.png|Bonus material art of the Chronoplast (SR2). File:SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Chronoplast-11.png|Bonus material art of the Chronoplast (SR2). File:SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Chronoplast-12.png|Bonus material art of the Chronoplast (SR2). File:SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Chronoplast-13.png|Bonus material art of the Chronoplast (SR2). Chronoplast-mechanism.png|Chronoplast mechanism Chronoplast-mechanism3.PNG|Chronoplast wall mechanism - detail Chronoplast-mechanism4.PNG|Chronoplast wall mechanism - front view Appearances * Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver * Soul Reaver 2 See also * The Chronoplast at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Tryhorn). * Soul Reaver 2 Bonus Material - The Chronoplast at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln). References }} it:Camera_Cronoplastica Category:Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver Category:Locations Category:Soul Reaver sub-areas Category:Soul Reaver locations Category:Soul Reaver 2 Category:Soul Reaver 2 locations